


Day 2: kissing (naked)

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 2: kissing (naked)

Tsukishima’s tongue is hot and slick as it licks across Kuroo’s bottom lip. Kuroo parts his lips to let him in, a little tingle of excitement coursing through him.

Tsukishima didn’t use to be this good at kissing. In fact, back when Kuroo had first kissed him, he’d been just short of terrible. The trick was that he had so much _potential._ Just locked away, hidden from the world for lack of practice. Tsukishima was the same way with volleyball, too. He could do so much, if he just _tried_. From the day Kuroo had set eyes on him, he’d resolved himself to bring out that potential, both in volleyball and in kissing.

So far, Kuroo had done an impressive job on the kissing front. Tsukishima had worked on a very steep learning curve. Tsukishima was surprising him with new tricks each time they did this – it was impressive, really. He wouldn’t say the student had surpassed the master, exactly, but he had at least molded Tsukishima to kiss him in just the way Kuroo wanted to be kissed.

With rough hands, Tsukishima pins Kuroo’s wrists to the bed. It’s Tsukishima’s bed, this time, and Kuroo was snidely proud of how quickly he was certain Tsukishima had texted him after finding out he’d have the house to himself. It was a skill Kuroo had cultivated carefully, making people want him like this. And God, Tsukishima did. He acted all cool and distant, but he’d respond to Kuroo’s texts inside of a minute if it involved a suggestion for sex.

Tsukishima nips at Kuroo’s bottom lip with his teeth, and not all that gently. Now _that_ was new – Kuroo had done it to Tsukishima before, the biting, but this was the first time Tsukishima had done it back. Kuroo likes it. It’s just painful enough to be exciting, like a signifier of something dark and dangerous that could be lurking inside Tsukishima. Not that something like that was, though. Tsukishima is only a kid still, they both are, really, and there hasn’t been much time for either of them to grow some secret dark side or something. No, more likely that Tsukishima was simply discovering he liked it rough, and that he wanted to be rough with others. And, for his part, Kuroo enjoyed receiving it just as much as he enjoyed giving it.

Kuroo can feel himself hard against Tsukishima – both of them are hard already. Must be mostly the anticipation. They’ve done this a lot, fucking in secret and swearing to each other it means nothing. Kuroo wants Tsukishima to let go of his hands, already, and take off their boxers and do that thing Kuroo likes, with his tongue and the… Kuroo hadn’t even taught him _that_ , which was the impressive part. To encourage Tsukishima, Kuroo grinds his hips up against Tsukishima’s.

“Not yet,” Tsukishima pants, breaking off kissing Kuroo, leaving their foreheads pressed together and pushing Kuroo’s wrists deeper into the mattress. It hurts, a little. Not that Kuroo minds.

“Not yet?” Kuroo asks.

“No,” Tsukishima says. “I’ve got you right where I want you and I want this to _last_ , this time.”

Since when has Tsukishima become so dominant? He’s always been a little passive – defiant, but passive – at the very least when it came to sex. Kuroo gives a short laugh, but stops almost immediately when Tsukishima drops his head to bite and suck at the skin of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo really has to hand it to the kid. He definitely has learned what works on Kuroo.

The bare skin of Tsukishima’s torso is close, so close to Kuroo’s, and he wishes Tsukishima would just _do it_ already, press his body to Kuroo’s and let the hotness of his skin flow into Kuroo’s, let the two of them push close against each other and let friction do its work. Kuroo bucks his hips up again, partially to annoy Tsukishima, but mostly because he is a little desperate for contact.

Tsukishima stops his mouth on Kuroo’s skin and looks down at him. His eyes are always a little unfocused without his glasses, and he squints a little to keep Kuroo in focus. “Stop,” he says. “Will you just – just let me kiss you for a while.”

Who even _is_ he? Is this the same spiteful, aloof kid he’d met months ago? “Fine,” Kuroo says, “Okay.”

Tsukishima kisses him again, and Kuroo lets himself enjoy the lewd, wet sounds their lips and tongues make against each other. He moans into Tsukishima’s mouth. Of course, this only encourages him. Tsukishima’s tongue licks hard against Kuroo’s own, deep and insistent and maybe a little desperate. The skin of their chests sticks together with the light sheen of sweat that’s sprung up on them both. Kuroo has to admit, it does feel good, kissing like this long past how long they would normally. On any given day, and with Kuroo on top instead of Tsukishima, this hot, driving feeling would already be well on its way to being satisfied. He wishes they were doing more, wants Tsukishima to reach down and grab his cock and get him off, but there’s something about this, letting it build up and pool low in his body that is… well, it’s not bad, by any stretch. Kuroo is definitely going to have sex with this boy, and soon, and who knows how things will turn out then, but for now he lets Tsukishima have his way. It’s not like Kuroo really cares.

…Probably.


End file.
